Encubierto
by OswinElizabeth
Summary: Cuando la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos desaparece, Edward es obligado hacerse pasar por una chica para averiguar el paradero de ésta. Es cuando conoce a una de las presuntas culpables, Swan... La ovejita Swan. OoC AU Incompleta
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo los he tomado prestados._

* * *

 **Summary**

 **¿Qué tan difícil sería hacerse pasar por mujer?**

 _—Ni lo pienses—Vociferó en dirección del chico._

 _—Vamos, Ed. Tú eres el único que puedes hacerlo—Suplico Emmett._

 _— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Jacob o Jasper?—, señaló a los aludidos con la punta de su dedo._

 _—Por dios, ¿bromeas? Tienes las pestañas más largas que mi hermana, Edward— Intervino Jasper, nervioso._

 _—Pues tú tienes las tetas del tamaño de la mía— Chilló, desesperado al saberse acorralado y metido en aquel embrollo._

 _ºº_

Cuando la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos desaparece, Edward es obligado hacerse pasar por una chica para averiguar el paradero de ésta. Es cuando conoce a una de las presuntas culpables, Swan... La ovejita Swan.

* * *

Hola, antes que nada, deseo agradecer a las chic s del grupo FFAD por ayudarme a decidir sí esto era diferente a lo que ya existía y ofrecerme su apoyo, además del nombre, que fue idea de Janny Ta.

Gracias.

Y adelantandome, les comento que el capítulo uno lo he de estar subiendo a lo largo de la semana, estoy revisandolo para que no queden cabos sueltos. Sí hice ésto de subir el resumen, fue para saber qué les parecía.

Las actualizaciones las haré cada quince días. Me esta tomando tiempo escribir los capítulos y quiero revisarlos bien antes de subirlos, creo que es una de las primeras historias que tengo definido toda la trama, además me siento muy emocionada.

Sin más, les dejo un pequeño adelanto del Capítulo 1: Acorralado.

(Yo dejando adelanto, es algo realmente inusial... ¡Va llover!)

 _—Tengo una idea de cómo buscarla—Clamo Emmett. Levantando su botellín de cerveza a lo alto._

 _—¿Cómo, Emmett?— Preguntó Jasper, quien por lo regular era el único que prestaba atención._

 _—Mandar a un incognito..._

Me quede pobre con los adelantos, pero a mi no me gustan... En fin, gracias por su tiempo y atención.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo los he tomado prestados._

 _Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que siempre están allí._

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Acorralado

 **N** ormalmente no solía pedir taxi después de un día largo de trabajo, era más del tipo que caminaba directo a casa disfrutando del sol al atardecer. Los atardeceres en aquella parte del país resultaban ser calurosos y en demasía brillantes. La corriente seca formaba remolinos de viento que empolvaban todo lo que a su paso se encontraba. Aquello no le importaba a Edward, él disfrutaba de aquellos paseos que le recordaban las tardes en _Cullen Station_. Empolvado hasta las narices volvía a la mansión Esme y comía las recién calentadas tortillas hechas a mano por María, la cocinera mexicana que tanto apreciarán. Ella sí que sabía de comidas. Pensó, acongojado.

Los abundantes automóviles pasaban frente de él, formando ráfagas toxicas de viento, que le ocasionaban la estúpida enfermedad de pecho que tanto le molestaba. Tosió, sujetando el maletín de color caoba entre sus piernas, se llevo la mano libre al pecho, tratando, inútilmente, de sostener sus pulmones dentro. Era una sensación desesperante.

Un taxista se detuvo a un metro de él. Edward observó cómo se abría la puerta trasera y por ésta surgía una atractiva mujer. Enfundada en un traje sastre color menta y zapatos de tacón alto, salió sosteniendo una caja llena de artilugios que él no supo identificar.

Se enderezó, respirando profundamente. El aire pronto llegó a sus pulmones de forma regular, sin tanta objeción, por lo que acudió en ayuda de la mujer.

Ésta le agradeció con una brillante sonrisa y se despidió inclinando su preciosa cabeza adornada con una impresionante cabellera rubia. Edward no hizo sino admirar la forma en que la falda abrasaba su trasero y las pantorrillas se marcaban con tan altísimos tacones.

Acomodando su corbata, acaricio la suave prenda con la palma de su mano y volteo hacía el automóvil.

El hombre tras el volante observaba con los ojos fijos a la mujer. Edward no le culpo y se acomodó de forma ágil en el asiento trasero de piel sintética.

Diciendo su destino, el taxista puso en marcha en dirección a la casa de Edward, un par de kilómetros al norte. Música extraña, para Edward, se escuchaba desde la radio destartalada del taxista. Éste llevaba el ritmo con la cabeza y los dedos que tamborileaban en el volante, forrado con una extraña tela de cuadros blancos y negros.

El transito fue avanzando sin mayor problema, por lo que rápidamente llego a casa. Pago al hombre y sin despedirse, cerró la puerta. Sin molestarse en observar el vecindario, o la vecina que misteriosamente saliera en traje de baño, avanzó a la puerta de roble.

Cansado, abrió y tiro las llaves en la mesilla a un lado de la puerta.

Fue desprendiéndose de cada prenda dejada en el olvido sobre el suelo de moqueta gris. Avanzó, primero a la cocina por una cerveza helada, para acomodarse en el sofá de dos piezas que tanto le agradará.

Hundiéndose en la suave tela, prendió el televisor y salto cada programa hasta encontrar el de rodeos.

La luz del día fue disminuyendo dejando paso a la oscuridad, rota solo por la brillante luz del televisor. Edward observaba embelesado una carrera de caballos. Extrañaba sentirse arriba de uno. La brisa recorrer sus mejillas, la fuerza palpitante del caballo entre sus piernas. Los hermosos paisajes…

Se llevo la botella casi vacía de cerveza a los labios, cuando el sonido del teléfono le interrumpió la acción. Maldiciendo se acerco a la mesa donde lo tenía y contesto de mal humor.

—Cullen.

 _—_ _Necesito que vengas_

…

—Harás una caverna en el piso si no te sientas—. Aseguró cansinamente Jasper, uno de los tres amigos de Edward.

—Deja de estar chingado—. Bramo en respuesta Emmett, otro de sus amigos.

Eran seis en total quienes conformaban el grupo que allí se encontraba. La habitación estaba iluminaba por altas lámparas de halógeno que brindaban una luz cegadora de color blanco.

Edward recargaba su cabeza en la pared y mantenía los ojos cerrados, cansado después de pasar la noche allí.

Por su parte, Jasper, un alto joven rubio de ojos azules, trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo, lo que le estaba llegando a resultar misión imposible. Con los pies cruzados y las manos descansando sobre su prominente vientre, cosa que quizá le quitaba atractivo; pensaba en la forma de sentar al idiota grandulón. Mientras, la secretaría y el agente, miraban al hombre recargado en la pared con cierto recelo. Era un tipo alto, el más alto de los cuatro, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, perfectamente marcados, y la pierna izquierda en flexión. Lo más impactante de aquel hombre era su piel apiñonada y el largo cabello ébano.

Al percatarse de la mirada de la secretaría, Jacob le brindo una de sus brillantes sonrisas. La mujer se encogió en su lugar y fijo la vista, nerviosa, en los archivos colocados en su mano.

—Señores, buen día—. Entró saludando el comandante Ateara. Con varios papeles en mano, tomó asiento en una de las sillas replegables recargadas en la pared.

— ¿Sabe algo de ella?—. Apresuró a preguntar Emmett.

El hombre negó, sin molestarse en dirigirle la mirada.

Emmett sintió que la sangre hervía en alguna parte de su cabeza. ¿Qué idiota era este?

¡Se trataba de su mujer!

Edward abrió los ojos cuando escucho la voz de comandante, entrecerró un poco los parpados al encandilarle la luz. Observó a cada persona en la habitación, adaptándose poco a poco, parpadeó.

Jasper continuaba sentado en el único sofá del lugar, el cual parecía sacado de un basurero, con abundantes agujeros por los que sobresalía el relleno y con el desvaído color gris. Su prominente cuerpo ocupaba en su totalidad el espacio. Las piernas gruesas y la barriga asomándose por la camiseta de los Cowboys de Dallas, mostraban su aumento de peso. Edward recordó que se encontraba en un estado de depresión, o alguna de esas mierdas, pensó.

Jacob seguía con su pose de chico malo en una de las paredes, dirigiéndole miradas libidinosas a la secretaría, quien solo revolvía papeles o los pasaba de un lado a otro con los nervios de punta. El agente suspiraba cada cinco segundos o bostezaba.

Emmett apretaba los puños a sus costados, sí tuviera la capacidad, Edward estaba seguro, echaría humo por las fosas. Daba miradas asesinas al comandante, quien solo se concentraba en el documento de su mano. El móvil le timbro y éste se apresuro a contestar.

Recargándose de nuevo en la pared, Edward suspiró al mismo tiempo que el agente.

Después del llamado de Emmett había acudido al departamento de policías de Dallas, donde había sido conducido a aquella sala. Jasper, como siempre, había terminado contando lo que sucedía.

Lena, la prometida, futura esposa recordaba, Edward; de Emmett había desaparecido hacía un par de meses. Debido al viaje que había realizado Edward al Paso no se había enterado, apenas un día que volviera de visita a su madre y con el proyecto en manos no se había comunicado con los idiotas de sus amigos.

Emmett estaba que levantaba las piedras en busca de su novia. En la estación no hacían sino darle largas, primero habían tenido que esperar que apareciera la novia, no se sabía si un accidente podría haber ocurrido, cuando las posibilidades fueron descartadas una a una, Emmett había tratado de acelerar la búsqueda. Aún no era tiempo de hacer una búsqueda como tal, le decían.

Y por ello se encontraban allí.

—De verdad, lamento su situación, señor McCarthy, estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para buscar a su prometida—. Aseguro el comandante desde su posición. Levanto un par de hojas y apesumbrado se levanto de la silla que chirrió por el movimiento, encaminándose a la cafetera. Allí tomo la jarra llena de líquido negro que cayó espeso en el vaso de cartón. Dió un trago largo, la mueca que le siguió le dijo a Edward era tan mal su sabor como el aspecto.

Dejó el vaso en el escritorio donde el agente descansaba y ahora dormitaba. El movimiento ni le inmuto.

—¿Ha considerado—hizo una pausa, tanteando— que se fuera con algún… amante?— Termino dudoso el comandante.

El silencio que siguió a ello le erizo la piel a Edward.

Joder, esto no iría bien, pensó justo antes de que Emmett reaccionara y llevará su puño al rostro del comandante.

…

Dos días después, fuera del departamento, Edward esperaba dentro de la camioneta 4x4 de Emmett, junto con Jake y Jasper. Los tres se apretujaban en el asiento de frente, detrás iba cómodamente Luke, el bobtail de Emmett.

Con un lengüetazo se arrimó a Edward.

Éste se limpió la mejilla con un gesto de asco, condenado perro, apenas era un cachorro y ya era enorme. No sabía de dónde lo había sacado Emmett, pero el perro no apoyaba bien la pata delantera izquierda, parecía como si el hueso estuviera roto, no tenía idea Edward, pero el perro no se quejaba.

Los ladridos retumbaron en la cabeza de Edward cuando el perro ladro ruidosamente al visualizar a Emmett salir por la puerta. Colocándose la chaqueta de piel, caminaba despreocupado hacía la puerta del conductor.

Suspirando, se recorrió a la izquierda. Pero los idiotas no se movieron un centímetro.

Volteo a mirarlos y estos dirigían su atención al lado opuesto, donde unos mocosos se a jasaban en la acera.

Luke se removía feliz, y con un gruñido, le susurro.

"—Has a un lado, pulgoso."

…

—Tengo una idea de cómo buscarla—Clamo Emmett. Levantando su botellín de cerveza a lo alto. Luke brincoteó a sus pies, emocionado.

Jacob observo el tazón de Luke vacio y relleno con cerveza.

El perro regreso de inmediato a su lugar y lengüeteo feliz, haciendo ruidos húmedos que a Edward se le antojaron asquerosos.

Rodo los ojos, Jacob volvería adicto al perro, igual que su dueño.

—¿Cómo, Emmett?— Pregunto Jasper, quien por lo regular era el único que prestaba atención.

Emmett dio el último trago a su botella y tomo otra de la nevera portátil. La abrió y siguió tragando, no hablo hasta que la termino.

—¿Recuerdan la película esa donde se mandaba de incognito al idiota este que averigua por la chica _nalgas perfectas_?—, con sus manos dibujo la nalgas de tetas de melón. Recordó Edward a la chica. Sí, estaba bien la chica, linda del rostro.

Asintieron al recordarla, cada quien a su modo.

—¿Recuerdan qué Lena trabajaba con un grupo de viejas?—Volvió a preguntar, con un nuevo trago de cerveza.

De nuevo todos asintieron.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar?—. Pregunto Jake, acariciando a Luke del lomo. Ambos se llevaban muy bien, pensó Edward. Ambos parecían chuchos. Se rio de su chiste y Emmett le aventó la lata vacía que le dio en la cabeza.

—Imbécil—. Se quejo Edward, sobando el brazo.

—No seas nena, Edward. Siempre eres una nena, nunca aguantas nada— Dijo Jasper.

—Cállense, pendejos. Estaba hablando—. Grito de nuevo Emmett, aunque en realidad ese era su tono normal de voz.

Cuando todos volvieron a mirarlo, se enderezo.

—He estado pensando…

—Milagro—, interrumpió Edward.

—¿Te vas a callar?— Rugió Emmett, aventando esta vez el cojín de Luke, quien emocionado corrió por él. Edward sintió como se sumió las patas del perro en los… _amigos_.

—Joder, quítame a tu perro, pendejo—Aulló.

Emmett silbo y Luke acudió rápidamente al llamado.

—Nena— Susurro Jasper de nuevo.

Edward señalo el dedo medio con una mano y le hizo huevos con la otra.

— ¡Ya!— Gruño Emmett, apuntándoles con el dedo.

 _Uy,_ pensó Edward. El dedo, sí… mira como tiemblo. Lo observó, retándolo.

—Ya dejen de ser idiotas por un momento— Hablo Jacob.

Calmados, se acomodaron en sus lugares, esperando a Emmett.

—Estaba diciendo—recapitulo—, el ultimo día que estuve con Lena fue antes de que ella se fuera al trabajo, después de ese día no volvió. Por lo que tal vez una de esas viejas le hiciera algo.

Su voz se torno amenazante.

—Si esas viejas le hubieran hecho algo— continuo.

—Cálmate, ¿cómo un grupo de viejas le haría algo?— Pregunto Jacob.

—Ella juraba que la odiaban todas— Contesto, recordando las contantes quejas de su mujer.

—Pero es ridículo que le secuestrarán, Emmett—Añadió Jasper. Yo asentí de acuerdo con ello.

¿Cómo unas chicas le harían algo a otra solo por odiarse?

Era estúpido.

Era más probable que se la llevarán para pedir rescate. Emmett era uno de los reconocidos chefs de la ciudad. Incluso estaba por firmar con una cadena televisiva internacional. Un día antes del secuestro habían anunciado el compromiso. Esta por demás decir que estaba forrado en dinero.

—Estoy seguro que fueron ellas. El lugar donde trabajaba era una pocilga, así que puedo asegurar que estas son de lo más vil de la sociedad—. Emmett tomo un par de papeles aventándolos en la mesa de centro, se esparcieron unas cuantas hojas y fotos.

En una de ellas se observaba a Lena entrar al bar, con un número en la parte inferior, que suponía era la hora, pensó Edward.

—El detective que contrate logro meterse en el sistema y obtuvo esa foto—dijo, tomando un nuevo trago—, luego de esa no hay más información. Es como si hubieran cerrado el sistema. ¿La razón?— Preguntó.

Nadie hablo, seguros de qué él respondería.

—Ellas lo hicieron, cerraron el sistema y la escondieron.

—¿Porqué aún no piden el rescate?—Pregunte, desafiándolo. Era estúpido todo esto.

—No lo sé—Grito de nuevo.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?—Indago Jacob.

¿De verdad le estaban creyendo?, se preguntó Edward.

Ya había sido suficiente, estaba cansado y quería ir a dormir. Se levantó y coloco la chaqueta.

—Mandar a un incognito— Respondió, seguro de su idea.

Todos se miraron. Hasta Luke los observo.

—¿Contratarás a alguien? — Inquirió—, suerte, es tú dinero—. Le dijo Edward, revisando si llevaba las llaves y el móvil.

Negando, Emmett se quedo callado.

—Sería uno de nosotros.

Edward se detuvo a medio paso.

 _¿Qué?_ , se preguntaron al unisonó.

—¿Qué estupidez dices?—Pregunto Jacob.

—Eso, que uno de nosotros sea el encubierto. Debo averiguar donde esta Lena, la bola de incompetentes no me dicen nada y los nervios me van a matar—. Se lamento Emmett, sentándose en el sofá. Derrotado, se sostuvo la cabeza entre las manos.

Todos lo lamentaron, sabían que era mucho el peso cargado.

—¿De qué serviría uno de nosotros llegase y se presentará ante esas mujeres? — solicito Jacob, acariciando el hocico de Luke—, pronto se darían cuenta…

—O no confiarían en nosotros—, termino Jasper.

—Además, no siempre las novias te confían todo—. Afirmo Jacob, a lo que todos asintieron.

—¿Siquiera creen que les harían caso?— Dudo Edward, desde su posición.

—Somos todos unos galanes, _neddie(1)_ —. Dijo Jasper, acomodándose en su pose sexi.

Edward bufó, molesto por el estúpido monte que le pusieran. Que respetará a las mujeres o que no le gustase gastárselas de galán, no le restaba hombría, y mucho menos, lo catalogaba en "nena". Tampoco sus gustos por la música clásica o las "novelas rosa"… Odiaba admitirlo, sí, un gusto culposo. Aún recordaba el día que le encontrarán un par de las novelas que había tomado a su madre. No tenía la culpa que ésta le leyera eso a la hora de dormir.

—Nadie se fijaría en un panzón como tú, _Joshie (2)—._ No le agradaba usar algo que le afectaba a Jasper en sus sentimientos, pero como el idiota era muy macho, no admitiría que el aumento de su peso le afectaba.

—Basta, idiotas –llamo su atención Emmett. Quien escuchaba atentamente todos sus diálogos y formaba un plan.

De los cuatro, Emmett era el que siempre formaba los planes descabellados. Irse a los acantilados, viajar en los rápidos, ir a playas nudistas, emborrachar estudiantes católicas… Además de qué era quien tenía el dinero para financiar cada travesura.

—Iríamos, como ya dije, de contrabando—. Hablo de nuevo Emmett.

—Eso no explica como lograríamos hacernos de la confianza de las mujeres— Jacob interrumpió.

Emmett asintió, con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—Las mujeres tienden a confiar en mujeres, ¿no es así? –Preguntó—, siempre se andan contando sus cosas y esas mierdas.

—No siempre es así—. Intervino Edward.

—Pues ese sería nuestro trabajo, idiota—. Rugió molesto, Emmett. Quien afianzaba la idea cada vez más.

—¿Cómo piensas encontrar una mujer que logré tal cosa y además quiera colaborar?— Refutó Edward. Harto de la situación y con ganas de irse a su casa.

—Ya te dije que sería uno de nosotros, pendejo—. Descontrolado, Emmett arrojo la botella de cerveza más cercana. Esta se estrello a un lado de la puerta.

Todos guardaron silencio, no por el impacto del vidrio contra la pared. Ni siquiera por el gritó de Emmett, ya estaban acostumbrados a estos. No. Había sido lo que dijera.

¿Uno de ellos _mujer_?

Cada uno, sumido en sus pensamientos, paladeó dicha afirmación.

Todos recaían en un mismo pensamiento: _Se le había zafado un tornillo a Emmett._

Convencidos de la locura debida al estrés, decidieron dejarlo solo. Luke olfateo los dedos de Jacob, pidiendo un poco más de golosinas.

Edward estaba por retirarse cuando volvió a escucharlos hablar.

—¿Quién sería?— Pregunto Jasper.

No contestó.

El silencio se prolongo. Edward no sabía si irse o quedarse. Estaban todos locos.

Cuando levanto la mirada, ellos lo miraban. Desconcertado les observó. Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de esas miradas. Como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo, entendió.

—Ni lo pienses—Vociferó en dirección de Emmett.

Caminando de espaldas, con la mano tanteo el pomo de la puerta, dispuesto a huir.

—Vamos, Ed. Tú eres el único que puedes hacerlo—Suplico Emmett.

Con las manos en su dirección y el cuerpo inclinado, Emmett dejo correr una lágrima. Edward quiso convencerse de que era chantaje.

 _¿Y por qué él era el único?_ Se preguntó. Allí estaban los otros dos imbéciles. Cada uno con el rostro lívido.

— ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Jacob o Jasper?—, señaló a los aludidos con la punta de su dedo.

Los aludidos se removieron en su lugar.

—Por dios, ¿bromeas? Tienes las pestañas más largas que mi hermana, Edward—.Intervino Jasper, nervioso. Con el temor de que pudieran considerarlo.

—Pues tú tienes las tetas del tamaño de la mía— Chilló, desesperado, al saberse acorralado y metido en aquel embrollo.

Era verdad, pensó Edward. Bree tenía doce y ya comenzaban a crecer las niñas. Jasper podía bien usar copa A.

Jacob aguanto la carcajada y se enderezo.

De los cuatro, él era el más macho, pensó. No del todo equivocado. Sus brazos fibrosos y el metro noventa y dos, lo dejaban fuera de consideración. No podía haber una mujer tan alta, se regocijó. Con emoción rasco la panza de Luke.

—No lo haré, Emmett—. Aseguró Edward.

—Vamos, Cullen, eres el único que puede hacerlo. Siempre has sido la más nena de nosotros— Dijo Jacob.

—Me importa una mierda, pendejo. Pero jamás me veras con un vestido y pintado como payaso— Juro Edward, cabreado.

—Déjenlo —habló Emmett, con la voz entrecortada— así sé quien es mi hermano. Vete Edward— Pidió. Indicándole la puerta.

Edward se sintió miserable.

Igual y las lágrimas no se podían fingir por un hombre. Mierda, sí que se podía.

Recordó cuando habían acudido juntos al viaje donde acamparán por dos semanas.

El día había comenzado normal, fueron a escalar y la cuerda se rompió. Edward pudo haber muerto, pero Emmett se arriesgo, lo salvo.

Era una jodida mierda, se dijo Edward.

Recordó la mano de Emmett desde lo alto, su sonrisa de lado y el sol resplandeciente tras su cabeza. El vacio bajo sus pies, el sonido de las piedras al desprenderse.

Maldijo varias veces.

* * *

(1) _neddie_ Es la combinación de "nena" con Eddie.

(2) _Joshie_ Hace referente a Josh, personaje de una serie televisiva. Ya que Jas se parece en cierta forma al él, al sobrepeso.

Creo que falto explicar un poco más porque Edward es el candidato perfecto a ser el Encubierto, espero se lo puedan imaginar (risas).

Emmett es un chantajista de primera...

Espero sea de su agrado y bueno, no pido me comenten más si de verdad les nace. En lo personal me fastidia cuando te están pidiendo comentes algo, simplemente, sí nos nace, lo hacemos; sin necesidad de que nos lo pidan. Claro, me encantaría saber si les fue de su agrado o no, si algo les molesta o algo puedo mejorar, pero vamos, si no les apatece...

Después de mi choro mareador.

MajoSweetRiver, ¡Aquí lo tienes! Esperando sea de tu agrado ;)

Polibells13, gracias :)

Betk Grandchester, ¡En verdad lo espero! Deseo mucho sea totalmente diferente a lo ya habido. Y no pierda el camino haciendo todo tediosa la cosa. Gracias ;)

.56, ¡Gracias! Cómo dije en el "summary" pienso actualizar cada quince días. ¿Por qué? Si se habrán dado cuenta el capítulo esta un "tanto" extenso, de menos para mí. Y me toma mucho escribirlos, además de que mis actividades me reducen mortalmente el tiempo para escribir, sólo puedo escribir fin de semana, y eso aveces, así que no me es posible ser más constante. No estoy con beta para esta historia y me tomo el debido tiempo para revisar concienzudamente el capítulo (teniendo errores así), no queriendo traerles algo intendible. Por eso del tiempo.

Sin más, gracias por visitarnos, sus favoritos, comentarios...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, solo los he tomado prestados._

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 **Planes e investigación**

 **—L** as placas se encuentran en el colorante, Doctor Cullen.

Edward asintió distraído analizando los datos arrojados en el computador. Algo no era lo esperado, pensó.

Aunque claro, ¿qué era lo esperado en estos últimos días? Se preguntó desviando la mirada un segundo. Puntos de colores aparecieron ante sus ojos, soporto la intensa sensación de tallar sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

Luego de estar cinco horas ante el computador, mirando fijamente números y letras, le dejaban con la mente nublada y los ojos cansados. Pero qué podía esperar, era el trabajo que tanto había anhelado y no se arrepentía de ello. Los duros años de estudiante habían culminado en el logro de saber que tenía su propio laboratorio, con sus propios alumnos y sus propias investigaciones en una empresa reconocida mundialmente.

Era lamentable pensar qué sus "amigos" tratasen de arruinarlo todo.

— _Maldición_

—¿Disculpe?— Preguntó el alumno adjunto, quien entraba cargando una pila de documentos los cuales se aseguraba de detener con la barbilla. Sus ojos azules recorrieron todo el lugar en busca de alguno libre.

Edward siguió el movimiento, observando en el proceso, el caos que allí se encontraba.

Dos escritorios formaban su lugar de trabajo, en uno de los cuales se encontraban dos monitores con un teclado en el centro, el manojo de cables se enrollaba tras estos y formaban una maraña de colores que se perdía por el bajo del escritorio, donde escuchaba Edward el sonido del ventilador del CPU, que con gran dificultad trabajaba. En el segundo escritorio se encontraba él, con varios documentos esparcidos. A pesar de ser un lugar amplio, se encontraba encerrado entre tanto lio. Y no era solo su par de escritorios, era todo el laboratorio.

Suspirando, Edward recorrió sus gafas hacia el centro de su cabeza y tallo sus ojos.

Mierda, se reprendió Edward, un segundo después.

¿Cuándo se le quitaría tal maña?

Jamás tocarse la cara en un laboratorio.

El chico soltó un silbido por lo bajo y apretó aún más el agarre al sentir que se le escaba aquel bulto de los dedos, sin mencionar nada.

Era vetado tocarse los ojos cuando se trabajaba en un laboratorio como ese, peligroso. Por lo que Edward siempre reprendía a sus alumnos cuando los cachaba haciendo algo como lo que el acaba de hacer.

Con desgana, Edward se levanto de su enorme sillón giratorio y se dirigió a una de las sillas replegables de una esquina y removió lo que allí se encontraba a otro lugar, dejando un espacio para que John depositara la carga

Aliviado, su alumno se apresuro a dejarlo. Edward observo como tronaba sus dedos y removía su cuerpo. Checando la hora se percato de lo tarde que era.

—Será mejor que vayas a tu casa, John. Es tarde y puedes perder el autobús—. Con una sonrisa John se apresuro a tomar sus cosas, despedirse rápidamente con un simple hasta luego y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Entendía la emoción del chico, claro que lo hacía, pensó Edward.

Era viernes por la noche y los sonidos estaban aumentando conforme avanza el tiempo. Sonido de personas desalojando el edificio.

Edward se dirigió al lavamanos y comenzó la tarea de limpieza que siempre realizaba al comenzar su ida.

Reviso a detalle todo el laboratorio y cuando estuvo seguro de que todo quedaba en orden, cerró. Rebusco entre sus cosas la llave y al levantar el rostro se topo con la brillante placa que marcaba lo alto de la puerta: _Dr. Cullen. Laboratorio de biotecnología molecular._

No trato de evitar el ramalazo de orgullo que resurgió en su pecho.

Había sido muy duro obtener tal titulo y a meses de haberlo logrado, todavía le costaba hacerse a la idea, pero era gratificante.

—¿A casa, Dr. Cullen?—Pregunto una de las doctoras del piso.

Edward volteo, no reconoció la voz. Al reconocer el rostro moreno de la mujer sonrió.

—Es hora, Dra. Black.

La mujer sonrió. Era hermosa.

—Por supuesto, que tenga buena noche—. Se despidió.

Edward recordaba a la Doctora como una de las mejores en su materia, había sido reconocida por muchas universidades y estaba a pocos años de jubilarse.

En tanto recordaba una de las cátedras de ella, se encamino al estacionamiento. Y al abrir la puerta, se interrumpió al sonido de su móvil.

—¿Dr. Cullen?—. Contesto en forma.

— _Dr. Needie, he roto aguas—_ Escuchó el chillido tras la línea y molesto lo retiro de su oído. Reconoció al instante la voz.

— ¿Quién te dio este número?—Pregunto furioso Edward.

" _Deja de estar haciendo pendejadas"_ Escuchó Edward gritaba alguien al fondo.

" _Dámelo, idiota"_ Edward sonrió al imaginarse lo que sucedía al otro lado de la línea, un golpe resonó a través de esta _"No imbécil, aléjate de mi"_ Forcejeos resonaron. Sonriente, él se acomodo en el asiento. _"Pediste te lo diera"_ Escucho la réplica de Jasper. _"¡Pero no eso, pendejo!"_ Gritoneo Emmett.

—Ya cabrones, ¿qué quieren?— Preguntó Edward, mirando la hora.

Otro golpe sonó.

— _Idiota. Estamos en casa de Emmett, trae tu culo ahora.—_ Gritó Jacob, colgando antes de terminar de decir "ahora".

Suponía estaba que se jalaba la cabellera ante los dos idiotas.

Sin ganas emprendió el camino al atolladero.

—¡Ya era hora!—Fue lo primero que escuchó Edward al entrar a la sala repleta de haraganes.

Luke se levanto trabajosamente de su lugar en un rincón y moviendo el rabo se acerco a saludarlo. Sus amigos se encontraban tirados en los sofás de piel negra que tanto le agradará a Luke mordisquear. Alguno asomaba el relleno blancuzco.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto en llegar?— Inquirió Jacob, mirándolo acomodarse en uno de los asientos libres. Edward no contesto y se estiro a tomar una lata de cerveza del centro de la mesa.

Luke removió su cuerpo tratando de alcanzar con el hocico la espuma que recorrió su mano al abrir la lata. Los lengüetazos no se hicieron esperar.

Edward no se movió, comenzaba acostumbrarse a vivir con el perro. Ya no le causaba tanto asco la saliva del cachorro, además sabía había peores cosas.

Emmett entro cargando una caja llena de papeles.

—Por fin llegaste— Dijo tirando la caja en la mesa que resonó con el peso. Luke se levanto con desgana para olfatear el contenido de ésta, pensando encontrar una golosina, como siempre. Al no encontrarla se volteo y golpeo con su rabo, removiendo el interior de ésta.

—¿Qué traes ahí?—Quiso saber Jasper, acercándose cautelosamente.

Desde que llegará, Emmett insistía en lo del cambio de ropa y lo observaba detenidamente, sugiriendo cosas sobre su cabello. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y por la misma razón había llamado a Edward.

Emmett no contesto y saco algunos documentos con folder. Jasper tomo uno de los tantos que allí había.

—Me mandaron nuevos informes sobre la desaparición de Lena y las chicas de donde trabajaba— Dijo sacando algunas fotos y acomodándolas en el espacio libre de la mesa.

Edward se recostó en una nueva posición, disfrutando de un largo trago a la espumosa cerveza. No pensaba seguir con tal locura.

—Esta es Rosalie Hale— Informó Emmett colocando una foto tamaño carta de una mujer rubia con risos en las puntas del cabello y una boca rellena de color rojo sangre. Su penetrante mirada se clavó en la de Edward al éste asomarse a observarla. Tenía unos ojos escalofriantes de color azul, parecían un par de hielos. La mira hostil helaba la sangre —Brooklyn, NY. 25 años. Soltera. Sin familiar conocido. Con antecedentes penales y varias multas. Se escapo de casa a los 15 años y vivió de un lugar a otro hasta establecerse aquí un par de años atrás. Vive en uno de los barrios bajos en el mismo edificio que…

Contaba Emmett leyendo una de las hojas blancas con la voz contenida. Del sobre saco otra foto del mismo estilo que la anterior y la colocó sobre ésta al terminar la frase anterior.

—Alice Brandon. Soltera. Sin antecedentes penales. Un par de multas del estado de California. 23 años. Padres vivos en Florida, dos hermanos y un primo lejano. Estudiante de psicología de la universidad de Arizona.

Jasper observó a la chica morena con una enorme sonrisa que formaba un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas. El labial rojo resaltaba el color de su piel nívea. Trago lento.

—Parece duende—Comentó Jacob acercándose a mirar a las chicas. Estiró su mano y recolocó la de la rubia y con su dedo la señaló—, y ésta una psicópata.

Edward asintió.

—¿De dónde has sacado todo esto?— Indagó Edward, no tan seguro de todo lo que hacía Emmett. Definitivamente estaba vuelto loco.

—Los detectives— Contestó sin darle más importancia y sacando una foto más.

—Zafrina Lee – Recolocó las fotos y apilo en la mesa, Emmett. La última foto mostraba a una chica morena con enormes ojos de color negro. El escote de su blusa dejaba poco a la imaginación. Jacob silbo al percatarse y se acercó más.— 29 años. Soltera. Una hermana. Ambas de Brasil. Vinieron al país hace ocho años y se establecieron inmediatamente en el estado. Han trabajado en varios lugares. Deportadas en dos ocasiones y sin antecedentes penales. Su hermana está casada y vive en su país natal. Vive en la zona de las dos anteriores, pero en un apartamento diferente.

Jacob no quitaba los ojos de la imagen y solo pensaba en lo que esos ojos le invitaban hacer.

—¿De qué nos sirve conocer a estas mujeres?— Se quejo Edward.

Emmett lo observó furioso.

—Por qué una de ellas sabe donde esta mi Lena. Una o todas la secuestraron—Gritó.

Edward giro los ojos y negó.

—Eso es estúpido— Aseguró.

Emmett se levanto con claros indicios de golpear a Edward.

—Cálmate, Emmett –Tranquilizo Jacob. Sosteniéndolo del brazo—, Edward, deja de estar provocándolo.

Le advirtió.

Edward bufo y se levanto rumbo a la cocina.

—Cálmate, hombre. Continua— Dijo Jacob sentándose y observando a su amigo salir y azotar una de las puertas.

En la cocina se escucho trasteaba, seguro en busca de comida.

—Esta es Isabella Swan— Continuo Emmett— Forks, Washington. Soltera. 24 años. Con su padre vivo y madre fallecida. Estudiante de…

El ladrido de Luke resonó, interrumpiendo a Emmett. El cachorro se levanto directo a la puerta y ladrando estrepitosamente.

El silbido de Jacob tranquilizo un segundo al perro.

Jasper se levanto con dificultad y avanzo atender. Se trataba del repartidor de pizzas que habían llamado una hora antes.

El muchacho desaliñado sudaba sosteniendo un par de cajas sobre sus brazos.

Emmett llego a observarlo y le tendió un par de billetes. Cerrándole la puerta en la nariz.

—Idiota, eran gratis— se quejo Jasper, sacando una rebanada con abundante queso blanco.

—Aún siguen siendo gratis para ti, tragón—. Comentó el otro. Rebatando una caja de sus manos y tragando de una mordida gran parte de otra rebanada.

—¡Edward!—Grito Jacob— Llego la cena, deja de estar trasteando y trae tu culo acá.

El aludido rápidamente regreso y tomó varias rebanadas.

—¿Te tienen amarrado?— Indagó con la boca llena y esparciendo migas Jasper.

—A callar…— Contraataco el aludido, masticando y tragando.

Luke giraba sobre sí ansioso y deseoso de comida.

Emmett le tendió una de las cajas en el suelo y dejo se comiera toda la pizza de anchoas.

—No has comido en todo el día— Dijo Jacob a Edward.

Este asintió restándole importancia. Era muy común que nunca tuviera tiempo de comer.

Emmett siguió comiendo y continúo con las descripciones.

—Ya solo falta una—, comento tomando una última foto—. Su nombre es Esme Platt. 42 años. Soltera. Sin hijos ni parientes. Originaría del estado y con una larga lista de hombres. Dueña de _Bad Wolf_. Apodada _la loba_. Comenzó su negocio hace diez años. Todas las chicas anteriores trabajan en su bar y tienen diferentes apodos.

Edward observó a la mujer con ojos verdes y mirada retadora. Se le observaba joven y fuerte. Una mujer de pantalones. Con un tatuaje en el hombro miraba fijamente al frente.

De pronto el apetito se le fue.

—Allí es donde pasarás de encubierto, Edward— Comentó como si nada, Emmett— Trabajaras para _la loba_. Serás una _Bad Wolf._

Aseguro mostrando una foto del edificio con un letrero neón al frente de color rojo.

Definitivamente, había perdido el apetito.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar.

Espero les guste cómo se va desarrollando la historia. A mí en lo particular me encanta pensar en lo que se le viene a Edward. Estoy feliz por sus comentarios y agradezco mucho me dejen saber su opinión.

¡Saludos!

isa.56, ¡gracias! Aún no lo tengo muy definido pero espero sea de menos cada quince días.

Jocelyn907, muchas gracias!

cary, me encantaría subir una foto de neddie pero esta un poco complicado, risas, creo que lo desgrasaría al pobre.

marianella cullen, como doce capítulos .

libbnnygramajo, risas, yo también ya lo imagino de mujer. ¡Muy sensual!


End file.
